The present invention relates generally to communications systems, and more specifically to a diagnostic system in which remote stations, or computers are interconnected by a switched telephone network and remotely diagnosed from a diagnostic center.
Hitherto, remote computers are remotely diagnosed from a diagnostic center through a switched telephone network using a diagnostic program stored in a memory. The program includes a list of diagnostic items or commands for each of the remote computers. The commands are sequentially executed to diagnose the operating characteristics of a remote computer to check for the presence of abnormalities. The results of the diagnosis are indicated on printouts in the diagnostic center. However, the contents of the diagnostic items and the relationships between the diagnostic items and the remote computers are determined by manufacturer using an operating program and cannot be altered by users. Therefore, whenever a change is to be made in the system, an expert must be called upon to alter the contents of the memory. In addition, a system administrator must make frequent trips to the diagnostic center to check the printouts for any abnormalities.